TAA Special Edition: Unannounced Battle
by PurplePiplup
Summary: Just who IS Unreadable anyway? Short and somewhat important to the story line.


**Unannounced Battle**   
By: Pro_V __

A/N: I actually have nothing to comment on about this! Wow! It's amazing! *Twilight Zone music* Is something wrong with me? Yes! That must be it! I must be turning sane again! Noooo!

****

Note: Just one thing. Any words I put a translation in for are German unless otherwise noted. If there's anything wrong with them, let me know, as I'm not very good…Makes for good practice though…

Eevy was happily running around Rainbow Mansion, shrieking at the top of her lungs. Lance was desperately trying to keep up with her, but it was useless. That _kid_ had to call her. That _kid_ had to say he was visiting. That _kid_ had to bring his friends. That _kid_ had to bring that stinkin' yellow rodent and that egg thing. That _kid_-Oh! Enough about that _kid_…

In all truth, Eevy amazed Lance at the way she so adored that _kid_. He was nothing special. So what if Raikou liked him? So what if he made it to the Forest Field? So what if she enjoyed torturing him about her friend Gary Oak? Whoopee doopee! He was what? Eighteen? Eevy was twenty-three. Sorta. Still…She ran about, happily raving about the visitors from Pallet Town.

"Are you done yet?" Lance finally got the guts to ask as Eevy bounced around the room.

"Nope!" she cried, beaming as she spun around in the wheeled chair, "I can't help it! I know I'm nuts, and I don't care! Ash and Pikachu and Misty and Togepi and Tracey and Sooney and…Brock," she rolled her eyes, "Yahoo!"

"You never rave this much about me," he grumbled, crossing his arms.

She grinned mischievously, "That's because there's no reason to."

"Hey!" he started to snap at her, but someone shouting outside caught their attention.

"Hey, you! Wanna battle?" a decidedly female voice called.

"Yeah!" oh gawd…was that who it sounded like?

"Ash!" Eevy pressed her face up against the window, then ran past Lance to go outside, spinning him around, "Ashy-boy!"

"What'd you just call me?" Ash had never heard Eevy call him that before.

Must have been hanging around Gary…

"Mistress Hikoboshi," the girl who challenged him gawked as Eevy bolted by, grabbing onto Ash and hoisting him up.

"My friends!" she dropped Ash, who heaved, and latched onto Misty, "So good to see you!" she moved from Misty to Tracey and from Tracey to Sooney, purposely neglecting Brock.

"Um…Eevy…Can I get on with my battle?" Ash pointed to the girl, still waiting.

"Yes, please, Mistress," she stood straight, arms crossed and tapping her right toe.

"Oh. Sorry," Eevy backed up sheepishly, "Go ahead."

"OK. How about a three on three?" Ash suggested, raising a Poke'Ball.

"No way!" his opponent called, "A six on six!"

"You've got it! I'll start off with you, Noctowl!"

"Wow! An alternate color Noctowl!" his opponent cried.

"Alternate color? Where?!" Jason's head poked out the door, "Ah! You never showed me that before!" he whined.

"You're a dope," Medira shoved him aside to get out.

"All right," the girl reached behind her belt, "I'll begin with the king of all Water Pokemon. King…dra!" she tossed a Poke'Ball forward.

"Duu-duu!" the Kingdra bobbed up and down in midair, "Duuduu duu-duu duu!"

"A Kingdra!" someone shrieked from nowhere, a light blue dress bounding onto the field, "Je aimer tu (French: I love you)! You magnificent thing you!" Luri hugged the Kingdra, cuddling it close.

"Oh brother," Will rolled his eyes, grabbing Luri and dragging her back, "Get off the field."

"All right…" Ash paused, "Go, Noctowl! Use your Gust attack!"

"Gehen (Go), Kingdra! Waterfall, nun (now)!" she threw out her left arm.

"Duu-duu!" Kingdra shot up a wave of water, sending it at Noctowl.

The Gust rushed toward the water and vice versa. Noctowl's attack broke the Waterfall, but didn't hit Kingdra. The opponent growled and Ash sneered. Noctowl chirped and Kingdra spewed mist from his nose.

"Great job, Noctowl! Now Fly up and get ready to dive bomb it!"

"Warten eins winzig (Wait one minute), Kingdra! Don't attack just yet!"

"Drop down and hit it now, Noctowl!"

"Gehen wieder (Go again), Kingdra! Use your Twister attack, nun (nun)!"

The Twister spun out, catching Noctowl as he dropped toward Kingdra. Noctowl cried out his cooing call and bounced away upon falling. Ash gasped and Kingdra bounced around.

"Vollendet (Great), Kingdra!" the girl hugged her Kingdra, "Ruhe nun (Rest now)," she recalled him and held another Poke'Ball out, "You choose first."

"Yeah…All right," Ash puffed lightly, "I choose you now, Cyndaquil!"

"Cute," she sneered, "Now it's up to you, Donphan!"

"Bvvv!" a light rumbling sounded from the elephant-like Roll-Out Pokemon.

"Go, Cyndaquil! Attack with Flamethrower!"

"Gehen (Go), Donphan! Counter that Flamethrower with a Sandstorm!"

The Sandstorm lifted from the ground and blocked every bit of the Flamethrower, spouting it away in every which direction. The opponent cheered as Donphan jumped and spun into a Roll-Out, zipping toward Cyndaquil, who jumped up and out of the way. Ash clapped once and his opponent growled.

"Cyndaquil! Use your Tackle!"

"Gehen nun (Go now), Donphan! Bounce into the air!" she threw up her arm.

Donphan took a sharp turn, whipping around to his left and popping into the air. He unfurled in midair and snapped a sharp cry. He released another Sandstorm, catching Cyndaquil and trapping him in a vortex of sand and dirt.

"Schoen eins (Nice one), Donphan!" she cried up to her still soaring Donphan, "Now drop for an Earthquake!"

"Cyndaquil!"

Donphan plummeted toward the ground, an earth-shattering attack releasing from beneath him. The ground split and a crevasse headed straight for the still-trapped Cyndaquil. Ash saw this and quickly reached to his belt.

"Return, Cyndaquil!" he shouted frantically.

"All right, Donphan!" his opponent cried, "That was so great!"

"Bvvv!" Donphan lumbered over and stopped beside her.

"OK. Take a rest now," she pulled him back, "You choose first again."

"_Yeah_,_ I know_," Ash hissed, "Now I choose you! Bayleef!"

"OK! Nun gehen (Now go)…Sombra!" the girl tossed another Poke'Ball forward, "Let's do it!"

"Sombra?!" those on the sidelines gasped.

"No…_Way_…" Medira's eyes went wide as saucers, "It's that _creepy_ girl with the scribble for her handwriting!"

"She's right…Let's see just how good she is," Ash pointed, "OK go, Bayleef! Use a Razor Leaf now!"

"Gehen (Go), Sombra! Attack with Sunny Day, nun (now)!" the girl cheered her Pokemon on.

Sombra stood and took the Razor Leaf, lighting everything up with a glaring Sunny Day. Eevy shaded her eyes as the light from then burning sun nearly made the grass catch fire. Bayleef and Sombra were loving it.

"Go, Bayleef! Her plan backfired! Use a Solar Beam!" Ash shouted, "Hurry before it can use Fire attacks!"

"Sombra, nein (no)!"

Sombra yelped as the Solar Beam hit her side and pushed him away. She growled as the power wore off and she stood shivering in front of her master. She shot up straight suddenly and toppled onto her right side, whimpering into the grass.

"Sombra! Dose du hoeren mich (Can you hear me)?" his master brought out a Poke'Ball, "Eile und kommen ruecken (Hurry and come back)."

"Now _you_ choose first," Ash grinned evilly.

"Ja, ich kennen (Yes, I know)," she spat, "Nun gehen (Now go)! Victreebel!" 

"Go, Croconaw!" Ash called, releasing another Poke'Ball after praising and recalling Bayleef, "Attack it with a Scratch!" 

"Victreebel! Use a Poisonpowder!" she shouted, pointing to Croconaw.

"Stop the Scratch and fire a Water Gun into the powder to stop it!"

Ash's opponent growled at that, realizing he was a bit smarter than he appeared. The Water Gun dispersed the Poisonpowder cloud and slammed Victreebel, catching it off guard. Croconaw jumped and dove for Victreebel, bringing a quick Slash and Scratch combo across his face. Victreebel shrieked and fell over with Croconaw dancing on top of him.

"Victreebel!" her master ran to him and lightly pushed Croconaw off, "Oh, poor Victreebel. Du besser erhalten ruecken zu dein ball nun (You better get back in your ball now)."

"_You_ choose first _again_," Ash boasted nastily.

"All right…Gehen (Go)! Jumpluff!" she ordered, chucking her next to last Poke'Ball onto the field.

"Buaaa!" the cheerleading Cotton Spore Pokemon cried out.

"I choose you, Heracross!" Ash threw out his own Poke'Ball, "Use your Horn Attack, Heracross!"

"Angriff mit (Attack with) Headbutt!"

Jumpluff flew towards Heracross and Heracross flew towards Jumpluff. Heracross's horn connected with Jumpluff's forehead, but the Grass Pokemon was unfazed. Ash gasped as Jumpluff re-Headbutted his Heracross back a step, surprising him.

"Gut (Good), Jumpluff! Nun angriff es mit ein (Now attack it with a) Sleep Powder!" she cheered and jumped up.

Heracross was still disoriented by that last attack and took it head on. He started snoring as Jumpluff and her master readied another attack. Ash growled lowly.

"Angriff (Attack)! Leech Seed, nun (now)!"

Heracross was seeded in his sleep, being entangled by dozens of vines and leaves to hold him in one place, "Wake up, Heracross!" Ash cried, "Wake up!"

Heracross' eyes fluttered, "Hera?!" he gasped at his predicament.

"Before it can attack, Jumpluff! Use a Giga Drain attack!"

"Heracross, no!" Ash cried.

The Giga Drain caught Heracross and weighed him down as he desperately tried to break the vines and fly away. Ash growled as Heracross started buckling and Jumpluff started glowing from retrieving his energy. Heracross toppled and choked into the dirt.

"All right, Jumpluff!" his master spun around, "Great job!"

"You earned a good rest, Heracross," Ash recalled his Pokemon and looked to his shoulder, "Pikachu. It's up to you."

"Pika!" Pikachu trounced forward.

"You were great, Jumpluff," she surprised everyone, as she commanded her Pokemon with German, yet must only have known enough to do just that, "Return now. I'll make this one an all-English battle, since it's the last Pokemon."

"…Uh…OK…" Ash gaped, "Ready, Pikachu?"

"Cha," the Thunder Mouse agreed.

"OK. Now it's your turn!" the girl threw her last Poke'Ball, "Chinchou!"

"Bwaaa!" the Chinchou spun around in midair.

"Oh. It's so cute," Misty grinned, but Brock poked her arm.

"Don't be nice about the 'enemy', Misty. Ash will explode on you," Brock suggested and Misty nodded.

"Come on, Ash! You can do it!" Sooney clapped.

"You can beat her, Ash! Keep fighting all the way!" Tracey called.

"You can do it, Ashura!" Eevy waved and jumped up, "Beat her!"

"Victory, Ashy-boy!" Medira cried suddenly, "You go!"

"Go, Pikachu!" Ash cried, waving the V for victory with his right hand at Medira and Eevy.

"Go, Chinchou!" his opponent cried, "Attack it with a Water Gun!"

"Attack that Water Gun with a Thundershock, Pikachu!"

His opponent didn't seem to care about the electricity roaring toward her Water-type. The Water-type didn't seem to care all that much either. He floated there, about two and a half feet from the ground, and took the hit head on. It didn't even faze him!

"Uh oh," Luri groaned, "Chinchou is a Water/Electric-type, Ash! Pikachu's electric attacks won't work!"

"Oh great," Jason drooped, "He's gonna lose."

"Agility now, Pikachu!"

"Use a Rain Dance, Chinchou!"

Chinchou started spinning and rain started pouring. Pikachu just kept running, desperately trying not to get too close to the opponent just yet. Ash growled and his opponent puffed lightly.

"Go, Pikachu! Use a Quick Attack, now!"

"Confuse Ray it, Chinchou!"

A purple beam shot from Chinchou's antennae, connecting with Pikachu and sending him into drunken wavering of speech and step. His eyes spiraled around as Ash shouted out for him to wake up. Pikachu was just shaking himself straight when Chinchou's master commanded him again.

"Now use a Surf attack, Chinchou!"

"Thunderbolt, now!" Ash shouted, hoping the water would conduct the attack.

No such luck. The attack merely split into two smaller attacks and the Thunderbolt whipped off into Spectral Spirit Woods somewhere, probably blowing up one of Celebi's trees by the sound of the explosion. Pikachu wound up like a drenched rat.

"Rain Dance ups the times a Thunder will hit, Ash!" Will called to him.

"All right. It's worth a shot. Pikachu! Use your Thunder!"

Chinchou's master narrowed her eyes, "Chinchou! Negative antenna up and positive antenna on the ground!"

Chinchou lifted his right antenna and dropped his left. Pikachu's Thunder connected with his negative antenna and traveled right through him and down to his positive antenna, draining into the ground. It didn't even spark him once.

Everyone but her gasped, "How'd she do that?" even Tracey asked, "I don't get it."

"A Chinchou has two antennae. One is charged with positive energy, while the other is charged with negative. Pikachu's electrical attacks are all positive energy, meaning it would connect and flow through the negative antenna. Then it'd flow out to the positive side," Chinchou's master snickered, "The positive antenna being on the ground, grounded the electricity perfectly," her smirk grew, her glasses shining in that way that had become a signature of her persona, "You see…I'm a Pokemon Researcher and Breeder," she looked up with a grin, "And _I_ know."

"I don't believe that," Sooney gaped blankly, "Chinchou didn't feel a thing."

"All right now, Chinchou," his master said, "Pikachu's still wet, so _you_ use _your_ Thunder."

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, "Run away with Agility now!"

Pikachu bolted, running away off to the side. He slid to a stop, having avoided the Thunder and puffed as Ash and Eevy cheered.

"Now way! How'd it miss?! How'd it miss with the Rain Dance?!" Chinchou's master glared at the shouting Ash, "Go, Chinchou! Use another Confuse Ray, now!"

"Quick Attack, Pikachu!"

"Whip your antennae down and smack it away, Chinchou!"

Pikachu started running for Chinchou, crying out, "Chau!"

"Bwaaa," Chinchou growled, whipping his antennae down and smacking Pikachu back.

"Thunderbolt on contact, Pikachu!"

"Absorb it and throw it right back, Chinchou!"

Chinchou started glowing as he pulled in Pikachu's electrical force. Pikachu tumbled back and Chinchou let out a high-pitched shriek of a cry, chucking the attack right back at Pikachu. Pikachu cried out and rolled back as dirt and grass flew up in front of him.

"Perfect, Chinchou! Now go in for a Surf attack!"

Chinchou raised his antennae above his head, "That's it," Ash's brain finally clicked on, "Pikachu! Jump up now!"

"Pika! Cha!" Pikachu bent his tail back and sprang into the air, bringing back the memory of a Hyper Beam at Pummello Stadium.

"Oh no!" Chinchou's master's eyes widened, "Chinchou!"

"Thunder Wave, Pikachu!" Ash cried, "Down into the left over Surf!"

"No, Chinchou!"

Both of Chinchou's antennae were raised up, leaving his body unprotected from electric attacks coming from below. The lightning traveled through the water and lit straight into Chinchou's underbelly. Chinchou and his master both growled, and Chinchou stood with a sphere of thunder wrapped around him.

"Oh, no!" his master called.

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu! Now!" Ash cheered as Pikachu lunged for Chinchou.

In a Quick Attack/Agility/Thunderbolt combo, Pikachu tackled Chinchou back and zapped him with a heavy Thunderbolt. Chinchou's master screamed over the crash that came and when the power cleared, Chinchou was sprawled out on the lawn, twitched and coughing.

"Chinchou!" his master jumped for him, "Are you all right?"

"Bwa…" Chinchou whimpered weakly.

"You poor little thing. You'd better return now and rest until I can get you to the Pokemon Center," she pointed his Poke'Ball at him and recalled him carefully, "Great job."

"We won!" Ash was raving as he spun around with Pikachu, "We won! We won! We wo-"

"Actually, neither of us did," his challenger cut him off, "We each won three battles. We tied."

"No!" Ash started wailing and toppled over face-first, punching and kicking the ground.

"I need to get to the Pokemon Center. Good evening, Mistresses and Masters," she turned and started walking away.

"Hey! We never got your name!" Ash called.

"Or your num-" Brock started before Misty caught his ear, "-ber…"

"Well…My friends call me this, so I suppose you can call me this too," she turned and grinned, "Everybody calls me Pro_V. Bye, guys."

"Pro…V?"

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: *Muahaha!* Don't even ask! I'm CrAzY and I readily admit it! Like my team? Heh…Works for me! Bruhaha! *runs off*

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
.oO-Kingdra, Donphan, Sombra, Victreebel, Jumpluff & Chinchou-Oo.  
-=O~Her Many Other Pokemon~O=-  


This disclaimer stuff gets _really_ old, but I still don't own Pokemon.


End file.
